


When in Finland

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in Finland do as the Finns do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Finland

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo hypothermia

I’m doing this for the man I love. Oh hell, what am I going to do with all my shoes once my toes break off?

Adam sat on a bench in the living room hugging his jacket tightly against his body as though the tighter he pulled the warmer his body was going to become. So far it wasn’t working. Somewhere in the cottage his lover Sauli was looking for matches to start a fire. Where he was, Adam couldn’t really say. It was Christmas time and his turn to come to Finland to be with Sauli’s family. But Finland was a huge block of ice and snow. He had already slipped twice just trying to go from the front door to the car. Sauli’s family thought them coming here could be a break for Adam. He was doing so well with the different food and the language barrier. This time alone in the cottage was supposed to be a treat. Adam just felt like a Popsicle.

“I found them!” Sauli’s voice traveled from the back room.

The cottage wasn’t too big. Once in the front door you could either go straight into the living room, bedroom area or right into the bathroom. How happy he was to know that there was a bathroom, considering he noticed an outhouse round back.

As the Finn entered the room Adam started to bounce his legs up and down quickly. As impressive as it was to see how quickly Sauli was able to start the fire the fact that, even with it lit, he still felt cold bothered him.

“One more fire.” Sauli left for just a little bit before returning. Sitting next to Adam’s side, he wrapped both arms around him and tried to share his warmth.

Resting his head on Sauli’s shoulder, he teased the man’s neck with his cold nose. “I don’t get it, why are you not shaking? Don’t you feel cold at all?”

“I do but it’s different to me. Feels like home.” Just like the sun and surf was to Adam. “It will warm up soon. For dinner we can roast sausages over the fire. For sleeping, the couch pulls out into a bed but I have to warn you it squeaks at every little movement. Maybe tomorrow if the weather lightens up I can show you where I used go to hide as a kid.”

The thought was tempting but Adam wasn’t sure he could handle an extended amount of time outside. Thoughts came to him that when it was summer the both of them would return to do this properly. Without all the shivering and shaking.

The room did start to warm a bit, and watching Sauli stand and take off his coat was mind blowing. In this moment Adam was convinced that he would be eating, sleeping, and hell maybe even showering with this damn jacket on.

Sauli placed his coat in a rocking chair and leaned down to peck Adam’s lips. “Follow me.” Extending his hand, his lover gratefully took it.

Together they walked back towards the main door and turned to enter the bathroom. Inside it there was another wooden door. Closing the bathroom door, Sauli then started to remove his clothing.

“Are you taking a shower?”

“No.” Sauli smiled, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Each item was placed on top of a small compact washing machine. Buck naked he went to the second wooden door and opened it up. A rush of heat came out at them and Adam sighed happily. “The sauna. No Finnish person can do without it. But it is required that you enter naked.” With a wink, Sauli entered the room.

Well when in Finland do as the Finns do. Adam removed the heavy coat, feeling the cold starting to creep up on him once more. The rest of the clothing was removed quickly so he could join Sauli. Once they were both inside the sauna the door was shut. Sauli poured some water over the black stones as they hissed and released steam.

This was the life. Inside the sauna were two rows of seating. Enough space where the men could both lie back on towels and relax. For the first time since leaving the Helsinki airport, Adam felt warm.

“I want to use this every day.”

“That can be arranged.” Sauli moved on his side and propped his arm up to lean on. This gave him a better view of Adam in all his glory. “Have I told you how much I love you today?” Especially for coming all the way around the world to his country at one of the coldest times of the year. He knew Adam hated the cold but it wasn’t about that. It was about making him happy and Sauli knew that. Just one of the many ways Adam made him feel special.

Propping himself up as well, Adam scooted closer towards Sauli. “No not nearly enough times. I’m very put out.”

“Then by all means let me make it up to you.” Leaning closer, he connected his lips with Adam’s. Kissing his lover nice and slow. Letting his tongue explore the other's mouth. He teased the roof of it before caressing his tongue. While the kiss went on, his free arm reached over and started to run his fingers up his lover’s thigh. He got to his hip bone that he loved to bite and moved down to grasp Adam’s length. Stroking lightly, it started to come to life.

He loved how Sauli’s mind worked. Breaking the kiss, Adam reached over as well, taking the Finn's cock in his hand to stroke it but his movements were rough and dominating. Sauli’s body responded to his touch because he was commanding it to.

Through panted breaths and swearing in English as well as Finnish both men worked on the other. Doing all the little tricks they have learned about each other’s bodies in the past year. Doing everything right. Silently it became a race. A race to see who could make the other cum first. Adam never played fair.

“Do you know how sexy you are when you can’t think properly to speak in English? I love making your body so hot you stumble over your words. Just like that one night we skinny dipped in the pool. The neighbors where outside having a party, and you were trying so hard to keep quiet, but I made your body sing for me. And right now you’re going to cum for me.”

Sauli started to cum. As he cried out he was calling Adam a cheater and a shit for using that deep, sexy, commanding voice that turned him on so much. But in this game they were both winners. Moving back to kiss Adam again, it didn’t take too much longer till he too got his lover to spill his seed all over his hand. Wiping the mess onto the towel, Sauli got up from the bench to stand.

“There’s something else we like to do here in Finland. But it’s a little extreme.”

“Oh?” Adam pushed himself up to stand as well, leaning back slightly to stretch his back.

“I think it’s something you have to see to believe.” Leading the way out of the sauna, Sauli made his way to the front door. As he went to open it Adam’s eyes became huge.

“No, you’re not.” His words stumbling in his mouth. “Are you crazy?”

As the front door was yanked open Sauli ran outside buck naked and headed for the snow. Finding a large pile, he dived right into it and flopped about before getting up and running back in.

“I’m dating a mad man.”

“Are you going to try it?” Sauli headed back into the bathroom to wipe off the water the snow left behind.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

The End


End file.
